Nosebleed
by tiggeranddash
Summary: Ed tries to teach Amy how to fight and the results aren't what anyone expected. A little random, a little out of the way, and lots of blood. Lighthearted adventure with the main trio from No One Would Believe Me. Oneshot.


Tigger: Okay people so I promised you that I would update but I was stumped. To help I decided to write a oneshot. Its kind of short but it helped. This is Amy, Ed, and Al at some random hotel on their quest to find the Philosopher's Stone. If you can't gather from the context clues Ed tried to teach Amy how to fight and it didn't end too well. Remember I don't own FMA! Now read, enjoy, and review.

* * *

"Agh! My nose!" Amy howled as she grabbed her throbbing nose.

"Are you okay, Amy?" Al asked her.

Amy paid Al no attention as she swung her leg out to kick Ed.

"Thib ib alb youb fault," her voice sounded nasally as she glared at Ed, "Whab mabe you thimb that teabing me hob to fight wab smart?"

Ed, despite the bruise now forming on his leg, couldn't hold back his laughter. He howled with delight as he clutched his stomach.

"Whab so funny?" Amy asked angrily.

Ed looked at Amy's face and then turned away quickly. Amy could see his shoulders shaking as he attempted to hold back more laughter. A vein on Amy's head popped and she clutched her nose tighter.

"DOB LAUBHED AT ME!" She screamed and attempted to kick Ed again.

Ed dodged clumsily as he chuckled widely.

"You," he said between chuckles, "You look ridiculous."

"AGHB!" Amy roared as she tackled Ed while still holding her nose.

Ed and Amy hit the floor hard but Ed managed to quickly roll away and Amy's face hit the ground. Tears prickled in Amy's eyes at the sudden pain and she jerked up. Ed was still laughing but Amy's anger was gone. She felt something warm in her nose and she lifted her hand up to it. She flinched slightly, her nose was sore to touch, but when she pulled her hand away there was blood on it.

Now to be honest blood didn't bother Amy. She had fallen down and scraped various parts of bodies multiple times. Blood was natural was to her. Despite her numerous injuries, Amy had never gotten a nose bleed. So the feeling of liquid dripping out of her nasal passages was quite new. Actually the feeling was freaking her out.

"My nose!" Amy put her hand under the nose, "My nose is bleeding."

Ed's laughter immediately faded. He knelt in front of Amy and had her tilt her head up. If this had been a scene from a manga, Amy would have been blushing. However, since there was blood pouring out of her nose, she didn't have much left for blushing. Also Amy was way too busy freaking out to really care much about anything other then her nose.

"Al, get some towels," Ed ordered.

"My nose! My poor nose!" Amy whined, "There is blood coming out of my nose!"

"Get a hold of yourself," Ed told her, "It's just a nose bleed."

"No! No! No!" Amy shook her head from side to side, "Blood should not be coming out of my nose!"

"It's a normal thing," Ed blanched, "Stop shaking your head, you'll make it worse."

"No! It is not normal! Blood is not meant to come out of the nose!" Amy argued panicking.

"Hey!" Ed reached out to Amy but she jumped up.

Amy began to pace and frantically shake her head.

"Blood out of my nose! Not normal!" she kept repeating.

"Stop pacing!"

"No!"

Al walked into the room, his arms full of towels. When he entered Amy was buzzing around the room dripping blood on the ground while Ed tried to stop her. Amy was panicking more and more as each moment went by and Ed was quickly losing his temper.

"Amy, you're getting blood everywhere," Al noted.

Amy paused, looked behind her to see that she was indeed getting blood all over the floor. She lifted her fingers to her face again and pulled them away to see they were covered in blood.

"My nose!" Amy freaked again "LOOK AT ALL THAT BLOOD! WHAT DO WE DO?"

"Would you just CALM DOWN ALREADY?" Ed screamed angrily as he threw his shoe at Amy's head.

There was a loud clunking sound as the boot made contact with Amy's head. All was a silent for a moment before Amy fell over backwards and hit the ground, clearly unconscious.

"BROTHER WHAT DID YOU DO?" Al screamed.

"SHUT UP IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Ed defended himself, "SHE WOULDN'T STOP PANICKING!"

"THAT'S NOT HOW YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO HANDLE THIS KIND OF SITUATION!"

"WHAT ELSE WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO?"

There was a light knocking at the door and Ed and Al stopped fighting. They looked at each other and Ed shrugged his shoulders. Ed went to open the door and Al gathered the unconscious Amy in his arms. On the other side of the door was one of the hotel staff members. He was a squirrely looking man with whitish hair and a small mustache. Even though he was on the smaller side the man was still a head taller then Ed, something he noted with annoyance.

"Yes," Ed asked raising an eyebrow.

"Excuse me sir but we've heard some complaints about the nose coming from this room," the man told him.

Ed was about to open his mouth to make up some excuse but he stopped when he saw the man's expression. The employee could clearly see over Ed's head. Ed quickly turned around to see the scene behind him. There was blood all over the place and Al was holding an unconscious bloody girl in his arms. Before Ed could say anything the employee was running away screaming something about murderers.

"Al I think its time to go," Ed said calmly.

"How do we always get into these messes?" Al asked as he went to pack up their things.

* * *

Tigger: Yeah kind of random, kind of short. You'll have to deal. Please review. OH GOD WHERE HAVE MY CREATIVE JUICES GONE?


End file.
